Les Maurauders, cycle I
by Skkipy
Summary: Nouveaux élèves à Poudlard. Parmis eux: James Potter, Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow mais aussi les sœurs Black, Sévérus Rogue et Lucius Malfoy. Entre querelles et découvertes, l’année s’annonce chargée.Fiction entièrement écrite et remaniée
1. Introduction

Bonjour à tous et bienvenue dans cette fiction,

« Les Maraudeurs, Cycle I » relate la première année des Maraudeurs à Poudlard. Au total sont prévues huit fictions (sept années à Poudlard puis l'après Poudlard jusqu'à la mort de James et Lily).

Pour le moment, les quatre premières histoires sont écrites, la cinquième est en cours. Le niveau d'écriture a évidemment évolué (je dis cela au cas où mes premiers chapitres vous paraîtraient trop mauvais)

Je pourrais donc tout poster très rapidement, cependant, je reprends tous les chapitres afin d'en améliorer la qualité. Je change des tournures, rajoute des passages, bref, je remets absolument tout à neuf ! Sans bien entendu changer l'histoire complètement, cela n'aurait pas de sens en l'occurrence.

Par ailleurs, chaque chapitre publié aura bénéficiée d'une correction faite par **LuLu**, auteur sur pmw. Elle m'aide avec l'orthographe mais me signale aussi les fautes de style. J'ai bien écrit cette histoire mais elle vous épargne beaucoup d'erreurs. Pour cela, je la remercie beaucoup (Merci LuLu !)

Je vous encourage à aller lire ses fictions que je viens tout juste de commencer mais qui me plaisent déjà. Voilà un lien vers son profil pmw : cf profil

Je vous mets ci-dessous la liste des chapitres qui composent cette première fiction.

Chapitre 1: Le Poudlard Express

Chapitre 2 :Rémus Lupin

Chapitre 3 : Il a parlé !

Chapitre 4 : Bellatrix

Chapitre 5 : Pleine Lune

Chapitre 6 : Malentendu

Chapitre 7 : Premier match

Chaque chapitre est composé de : note de l'auteur + chapitre + RAR + poème (en général relié au chapitre mais pas forcément. Tout cela agrémenté d'images parce que c'est joli (super raison)

Les images, sauf contre-indication de ma part, ne m'appartiennent pas. Je mettrai les noms des auteurs quand je le pourrai. Si jamais je l'ignore, n'hésitez pas à me le donner si vous le connaissez. Si les auteurs tombent sur les images ils peuvent évidemment me demander de les retirer (cela semble évident, les images leur appartiennent !).

Je ne refuse aucun type de reviews j'aime moyennement les insultes mais j'accueille les critiques comme les compliments. N'oubliez pas que, comme le dit un ami à moi, la review est le seul salaire de l'auteur.

Les personnages appartiennent tous à JK Rowling et je ne gagne rien à publier cette histoire, mis à part beaucoup de plaisir. (Quelques personnages m'appartiennent quand même…)

Si vous avez à me faire une remarque, voilà mon adresse mail : cf profil . Je suis prête à aider qui le voudra et à répondre à toutes les questions donc n'hésitez pas !

Je vous donne également l'adresse d'un site qui me tient particulièrement à cœur, visitez le à l'occasion : . Vous y trouverez tous mes écrits (cela en fait à peu près 90 XD) mais également d'autres histoires que je garantis de qualité. Passez-y à l'occasion !

Je pense avoir tout dit il ne me reste donc plus qu'à vous souhaiter une

Milady2


	2. Chapitre 1

_Alors voilà, le tout premier chapitre de ce cycle… J'espère simplement qu'il va vous plaire… je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture!_

_Je remercie Lulu encore une fois, et vous conseille encore une fois d'aller lire ses fictions. Elle m'a filée un sacré coup de main allez Lulu, continue de me supporter et merci pour tout_

**LES MARAUDEURS, CYCLE I**

br br

**Chapitre I: Le Poudlard Express**

Sirius était assis dans un des nombreux compartiments du Poudlard Express. Il était tout seul et à vrai dire, il s'ennuyait un peu. Il regarda vaguement par la fenêtre le paysage qui défilait rapidement mais voir toujours le même décor de campagne rase ne faisait qu'accentuer un peu plus son ennui. Il repensa à ce que sa mère lui avait dit avant qu'il n'entre dans le train. Il fallait qu'il aille à Serpentard s'il ne voulait pas devenir la honte de la famille. Mais après tout, en quoi cela était-il dérangeant ? Il s'en fichait pas mal, c'était une famille de tarés alors en être la honte ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée après tout !

Il ne voulait vraiment pas aller à Serpentard avec tous ces petits crétins prétentieux qui se croyaient supérieur à tout le monde. Et cela pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils étaient soit disant « supérieurs » grâce à leur sang pur ! Au contraire, il aimerait pouvoir ne pas les approcher du tout. En particulier ce Rogue de malheur. Il n'avait pas encore été réparti mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il irait à Serpentard.

Il l'avait, à son plus grand malheur, rencontré le mois dernier. Une réunion avait eut lieu au manoir Black. Tous les membres des plus grandes famille de sang pur étaient présents. Il y avait les Malfoys, les Rogue, les Sanders, les Blacks bien entendu et encore bien d'autres.

Il ignorait quel avait été le thème de la réunion. Il n'avait pas eut le droit d'y assister, il avait dut supporter les enfants des familles présentes.

Entre autres ses cousines Narcissa, Bellatrix ainsi que Lucius Malfoy, Sévérus Rogue et Régulus. Androméda, la sœur de Bellatrix et Narcissa, n'avait pas pu venir au grand regret de Sirius. Ses deux cousines étaient aussi cruches l'une que l'autres quant à Malfoy il ressemblait trait pour trait à son père c'est-à-dire à un idiot prétentieux aux cheveux décolorés, comme tous les membres de sa famille.

Son frère, Regulus était bien entendu présent. Et enfin pour compléter ce joli tableau Rogue était de la partie. C'était le pire de tous aux yeux de Sirius. Il n'avait même pas le courage de s'affirmer. Il se contentait de suivre le plus fort, en l'occurrence Lucius … En bref Sirius s'était ennuyé comme jamais. Il avait souvent eu l'envie de frapper l'un d'entre eux mais sa mère n'aurait sans doute pas apprécié.

Alors Sirius avait essayé de les supporter. Les deux filles étaient peu être cruches mais elles ne l'avaient pas dérangé. Elles s'étaient contentées d'aller discuter dans leur coin en lui jetant des regards noirs. Il savait qu'elles ne l'aimaient pas. D'ailleurs personne faisant partie du cercle très fermé de sa mère ne l'aimait. Même pas Regulus, son propre frère. En fait Sirius s'en fichait pas mal. Sa propre mère ne l'aimait pas alors pourquoi se soucier de cet imbécile ? Lucius ne semblait pas beaucoup l'apprécier non plus et cela c'était bien plus gênant car à la différence des autres il ne se contenait pas de le regarder sombrement. Toujours suivi de cet imbécile de Rogue, Malfoy n'en ratait pas une pour en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à Sirius. Quoiqu'il se retenait la plupart du temps quand il était au manoir des Black. Quoiqu'au manoir des Black, il se tenait généralement à carreau.

Pourtant Sirius et Lucius se ressemblaient . Tous les deux possédaient une sorte de grâce naturelle ainsi qu'un certain dédains pour les autres. Ils ne se souciaient pas non plus beaucoup des règles. Tous deux avaient de longs cheveux tombant sur leurs épaules. Ceux de Lucius étaient lisses, blonds presque blancs et, associés avec son sourire cruel, lui donnaient un air carnassier tandis que ceux de Sirius étaient noirs très sombres et bien plus désordonnés.

Mais malgré tous ces points communs, ils ne se supportaient pas. Cependant Rogue était vraiment celui que Sirius aimait le moins. Il avait un certain respect pour Malfoy qui défendait tout de même ses idées, mais Rogue, lui, ne faisait que se placer sous la protection d'un plus fort que lui par simple peur.

Mais malgré tous ses efforts pour approcher le salon, Kreattur, l'elfe de maison dévoué à sa mère, l'avait fait sans cesse déguerpir. Il n'avait réussit à capter que deux ou trois mots comme « Lord » ou « Mangemorts » mais il ignorait ce que cela signifiait. En effet les menaces de l'elfe de le dénoncer à sa mère l'avait dissuadé d'écouter plus longtemps. Sa mère lui faisait très peur. Cela pouvait paraître stupide mais n'importe qui aurait craint une femme pareil. Mrs Black était vraiment une femme horrible. De plus, elle saisissait toujours le moindre prétexte pour infliger à Sirius une punition. Elle en inventait de nouvelles tous les mois, plus douloureuses les unes que les autres…

De plus Kreattur ne l'aimait pas du tout. Il disait toujours que si sa mère n'était pas là rien ne le retiendrait de se débarrasser de Sirius.

Celui ci réfléchissait toujours quand une voix le tira de ses pensées.

" Je peux m'asseoir ici ? "

Il se tourna pour voir qui avait parlé.

C'était un garçon qui avait apparemment son age. Bizarrement vêtu avec un pull trois fois trop large pour lui, il portait des lunettes et ses courts cheveux noirs étaient affreusement mal coiffés. En fait, il semblait impossible de pouvoir les coiffer. Il était très mince et un tout petit peu plus petit que Sirius. Il souriait, attendant une réponse. Il avait l'air sympathique alors Sirius lui fit signe d'entrer.

" Tu es en première année toi aussi ? s'informa le nouveau venu

- oui. Je m'appelle Sirius Black. Tu as peut être entendu parler de ma famille auparavant ?

- Euh non désolé... Moi c'est James, James Potter. "

Sirius eut l'air ravi que le James en question n'ait jamais entendu parler de la famille Black. Pour une fois il allait peut être se faire un ami qui ignorerait tout de la réputation horrible de la famille Black. Mais James lui demanda bien vite :

"- Pourquoi me demandes-tu si je connais ta famille ? elle est célèbre ? je suis désolé, je ne suis pas les actualités...

- Ma famille est connue dans le monde sorcier, répondit vaguement Sirius, mais elle n'est pas célèbre à proprement dire. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas si tu ne la connais pas. Je préfère que ce soit comme ça. D'où viens-tu ?

- Je viens de quelque part aux alentours de Londres. Mes parents sont des sorciers tous les deux. Je n'ai donc pas vraiment été surpris en recevant ma lettre d'admission à Poudlard. Et toi ? Tes parents sont des sorciers aussi tu dis? fit James.

- Bien sûr, répondit Sirius, on vit à Londres également, dans un manoir au Grimault Place. On s'attendait à la lettre depuis longtemps nous aussi. Un peu comme toi quoi ! "

Ils continuèrent de parler de leur familles respectives. James n'avait ni frère ni sœur, ses parents ne travaillaient pas car ils possédaient pas mal d'argent et il avait une voiture télécommandé. Sirius ne se souvenait plus pourquoi il lui avait parlé de cela mais bon …

La sorcière aux sucreries passa à leur compartiment. Sirius voulut aller chercher l'argent dans sa valise mais quand il l'ouvrit, il constata qu'il était impossible de repérer un porte-monnaie sous la tonne de vêtements neufs que sa mère avait mis dans ses bagages.

Voyant qu'il ne trouvait apparemment pas ce qu'il cherchait, James acheta des bonbons pour deux et la sorcière repartit faire sa tournée.

"- Je te remercie, Ma mère est vraiment folle ! est-ce qu'elle croit vraiment que j'ai besoin de tout ça ? "

Sur ce, sous les yeux incrédules de James, Sirius commença à jeter ses habits par la fenêtre du compartiment.

A ce moment là, un troisième garçon pénétra dans le compartiment. Il était brun clair, de la même taille que James. Il portait des vêtements tous rapiécés et avait l'air très fatigué. Apparemment, il avait, lui aussi, le même age qu'eux. Dans les mains, il avait un livre dont James ne put lire le titre.

" - Excusez-moi, leur dit il d'un ton calme et posé. Est-ce que je peux m'installer ici ? Un certain Lucius Malfoy m'a chassé de mon ancienne place. "

James lui répondit que, bien sûr, il pouvait les rejoindre. Il demanda tout de même son avis à Sirius mais celui-ci ne répondit rien, trop occupé à se débarrasser de ses vêtements et James prit ça pour un " oui ".

" Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, se présenta le nouveau venu.

- Et moi James Potter, répondit James, et lui c'est Sirius Black, dit-il en le désignant.

- Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? demanda Remus intrigué.

- Je crois qu'il est un peu fou, murmura James pour ne pas que Sirius l'entende. "

Remus regarda James puis jeta un coup d'œil en coin à Black qui balançait toujours ses vêtements neufs par la fenêtres. En effet, il avait l'air un petit peu dérangé. Remus détourna son regard de la fenêtre et ouvrit son livre pour se plonger immédiatement dedans. Un grand silence s'installa dans le compartiment.

Quand Sirius eut l'air d'en avoir fini avec ses habits, il se retourna et sembla se rendre alors seulement compte de la présence de Remus. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu rentrer. Qui était-il et surtout quand était-il entré ? Il le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

" -Excuse-moi, lui dit-il, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- oh tu veux que je parte ?

- non non, c'est juste que je ne t'avais pas vu entrer, expliqua Sirius. C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Remus Lupin

- Ah salut, moi c'est...

- Sirius Black, je sais, le coupa Lupin, Potter m'a dit qui tu étais. Alors tu fais vraiment partie de la famille des Black ?

- Ouais, grogna Sirius, mécontent que le nouveau venu ait entendu parler de sa famille. "

Voyant que cela le mettait mal à l'aise, Lupin, qui était ne voulait pas le gêner encore plus, s'arrêta aussitôt de parler de la famille Black et expliqua plutôt à Sirius pourquoi il les avait rejoints. Il lui raconta comment Malfoy l'avait envoyé voir ailleurs parce qu'il prenait trop de place soit disant.

" -Ah oui, Lucius, soupira Black, un vrai imbécile n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh oui, tu le connais ?

- C'est une sorte de cousin si tu veux. Cela dit, je n'ai absolument rien à voir avec lui. Moi je suis sympathique, intelligent et beau, comme tu l'as sans doute déjà remarqué.

- Et un peu prétentieux avec ça, ajouta James qui suivait la conversation avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

- Pas du tout, protesta Sirius, je suis très réaliste c'est tout...

- Oh c'est ce que je voulais dire bien sûr. "

Sirius le connaissait depuis très peu de temps mais ce Potter lui était sympathique…Cependant, parler comme cela l'ennuyait un peu. Comme il avait besoin de bouger, il décida de faire un tour à l'extérieur pour se dégourdir les jambes. Il se leva donc et ouvrit la porte, pour tomber nez à nez avec Lucius qui le regardait d'un air froid.

" -Salut cousin, le salua Malfoy. Tu t'es fait des nouveaux amis à ce que je vois ? tant mieux... Cela dit, je me demande ce que dirais ta mère si elle apprenait qui sont ces amis en question... Sans doute ne serait-elle pas très contente. Je l'entends hurler d'ici... Ce serait vraiment terrible si quelqu'un la mettait au courant tu ne crois pas cousin ?

- personne ne serait assez fou pour le faire. Tout le monde sait que j'ai tendance à réagir plutôt brutalement au coups bas.

- Oh bien sur, je n'en doute pas. Mais pense-y tout de même, on ne sait jamais. "

Sur ce, Malfoy s'en alla, toujours très calme. Sirius le regarda s'éloigner avec un regard de haine. Il alla se rasseoir, oubliant pourquoi il s'était levé. Il y eut de nouveau un grand silence dans la pièce. Le temps passa très lentement.

Lupin se replongea dans son livre et Sirius prit le temps de l'observer un peu plus. Il essayait de trouver quel genre de garçon il pouvait être. A première vue, sa famille ne devait pas être très riche. Non pas que cela gênât Sirius, au contraire...

Lupin avait deux grands yeux de couleurs miel, chargés de cernes, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des lustres.

Plusieurs fois, Sirius essaya de lui adresser la parole, mais en vain... Lupin ne voulait évidemment pas leur parler. Malheureusement cela n'avait pour effet qu'attiser encore plus la curiosité de Sirius qui, pourtant, finit par se rabattre sur James.

Tous deux avaient l'air de plutôt bien s'entendre...

br br br br

Le train siffla une fois, signe qu'il allait bientôt entrer en gare.

" On ferait peut-être bien de se changer, suggéra Lupin.

- tu n'as pas tort, admit James. "

Sirius qui semblait se réveiller à l'instant, hocha la tête pour montrer son accord. Ils se levèrent rapidement et descendirent tous leurs valises du porte bagages.

" - Euh Potter ? demanda Sirius. Est-ce que tu pourrais me faire une faveur ?

- bien sûr... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- disons que j'ai accidentellement jeté TOUS mes vêtements par la fenêtre. Je n'ai pas ma robe de sorcier. Tu ne pourrais pas m'en prêter une. Je te la rendrai dès que ma mère m'en aura envoyé une autre... "

James soupira et lui tendit une de ses robes.

" Tu aurais du faire plus attention aussi ! quelle idée de balancer TOUS ses habits par la fenêtre !! et puis même, ce n'est pas si grave d'avoir trop d'habits. Par contre n'en avoir aucun ça c'est un VRAI problème. "

Sirius ne répondit rien car il savait que sinon il se retrouverait sans vêtements. Il se détourna de Potter et reporta plutôt son attention sur Remus Lupin qui, après s'être habillé, s'était replongé dans sa lecture.

" - Tu devrais arrêter de lire un peu, lui dit-il

- et toi tu devrais arrêter de te mêler de tout. "

Mais qui était ces deux là pour lui parler ainsi ? mine de rien, Sirius s'était habitué au respect qu'on lui manifestait par égard pour sa famille. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on le rabroue ainsi. Cela dit, ça ne lui déplaisait pas que quelqu'un se décide enfin à lui parler normalement. La seule qui le faisait, était Androméda, sa cousine. Elle était la seule de sa famille rapprochée à l'aimer. Il faut dire qu'elle non plus n'était pas en parfait accord avec les idées familiales. Elle était un tout petit peu plus vielle que lui. De quelques mois en fait. Elle en était déjà à sa deuxième année. Ses deux sœurs, Narcissa et Bellatrix rentraient à Poudlard pour la première fois.

Regulus avait à peu près deux ans de moins que lui et n'était donc pas en age de rentrer à l'école pour l'instant. Quant à Lucius et Severi, ils étaient en première année comme lui. De quoi s'occuper pour toute l'année.

" Eh Black ! le train s'est arrêté, je te signale ! "

Sirius releva la tête et se rendit compte qu'effectivement le train s'était stoppé. Lupin était déjà parti mais James l'avait attendu.

Il regretta un peu le départ de Remus. Il aurait bien aimé en savoir plus.

" Merci " lui dit-il en prenant sa valise.

Puis ils partirent ensemble.

br br br

_A suivre…_

* * *

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont lues, j'espère recevoir vos commentaires

* * *

**Poème**

**Destin?**

** br br **

Ce n'est pas facile à expliquer

Cela se ressent sans se dire

Nos yeux se croisent, nous échangeons quelques mots

Et je sais bien qu'une amitié

Ne naît pas en quelques sourires

Ce n'est peut être pas une amitié, c'est peut être nouveau

**Quelque chose de plus fort**

**Comme un lien que même la mort**

**Ne saurait tenir**

**Ne saurait détruire**

Qu'en penses tu?

Dans mon coin sans parler

J'éprouve ce sentiment inconnu

Comme si je tombais amoureux pour la première fois

Tout en sachant que ce n'est pas cela

Mais mon cœur est il le seul à s'emballer?

**Quelque chose de trop fort**

**Comme un lien que même la mort**

**Ne saurait ternir**

**Ne saurait détruire**

Crois tu au destin toi?

A ces rencontres que l'on fait,

Et que l'on ne pouvait pas éviter?

Tu peux bien te moquer de moi

Mais à présent que tu es là, assis devant moi

J'y crois

**Et je sais bien qu'une amitié prend du temps**

**Que parfois elle s'évanouit juste comme cela,**

**Et ne revient pas**

**Pourtant,**

J'ai comme l'impression que je peux partir

J'ai comme l'impression que je peux mourir

Et que si je me retourne, chaque fois

Tu seras derrière moi

**C'est quelque chose que je ne connaissais pas**

**Une confiance qui s'impose, qu'on ne discute pas**

**C'est quelque chose de fort,**

**Comme un lien que même la mort**

**Ne saurait ternir**

**Ne saurait détruire**

**A bientôt**


End file.
